Torn Love
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Two lovers torn apart by sorrow. One remembers, one does not. What type of future awaits the two? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Finally, after so many years in the academy, I am finally a genin!" Keiko looked over the shorter graduates as Iruka handed out the headbands to all those who were in the line before her.

"I hope we get Yama as a sensai!" Kazuko exclaimed from behind Keiko.

"Why? I don't get why everyone wants him as a sensai... He seems like an immature kid." Keiko sighed as she looked over to where Yama stood, nodding and smiling as each of the students were handed their headbands.

"I'm surprised you aren't drooling over him, Keiko. You're about his age. Besides, you know who Shikamaru is, right? Well, Yama is his older cousin." Kazuko explained with a grin.

"Shikamaru is more attrative than he is..." Keiko nodded towards the girls infront of her who were drooling while talking about Yama. "They can have him."

A snicker escaped Kazuko's lips. "You say that now..."

Finally the line emptied and Keiko stood before Iruka and several other Jounin.

"You did good in the academy, Keiko. Even though you were late entering the academy, you still stuck with it and did your best. I'm sure you will grow up to be a very powerful ninja. Well done! You are finally a genin." Iruka handed Keiko her headband and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you, Iruka!" Keiko smiled softly and bowed her head before moving along.

Kazuko walked forward and was handed his headband. "You also started late, but you succeeded with great skills. I will see you later." Iruka said with a grin.

"Thank you sir, talk later." Kazuko said with a grin before walking off after Keiko.

Later that afternoon, after all the graduates had gotten their headbands, the genin gathered together to await the news of their squads. A few mintues after everyone gathered, Iruka entered the room with a clipboard.

"Afternoon everyone. Are you all ready to get paired up?" Iruka announced.

Cheering rumbled through the classroom before Iruka quieted them down. Kazuko sat beside Keiko while awaiting the news like everyone else.

"The teachers and I worked very hard to pair all of you up equally. As soon as I call out the teams, please leave with the sensai you are assigned as soon as possible. The first team that will be called is the eldest graduates of the academy. We decided to pair each of you together considering the ages. We hope you will work very well together. Team one will consist of Nanami Keiko, Samsara Kazuko, and Umino Satomi. You are assigned to Nara Yama.

Keiko turned to glare at Kazuko. "Of course."

The three whose names were called stood up and went with Yama to exit the building. Once outside, Yama lead them to a clearing where he told the three to sit.

"Afternoon!" Yama greeted with a smile. "Since from now on we will be paired as a squad, I think we should get to know each other. Who would like to start?"

The three genin turned to look at each other awkwardly while shrugging. Yama sighed deeply. "How about you?" He asked, pointing toward Kazuko.

Kazuko also sighed deeply. "My name is Samsara Kazuko. I was born in the sand village but moved here a few years ago... um... I'd like to leave the rest as a surprise." A smirk fell over his lips as he turned and winked at Keiko who, in return, rolled her eyes.

"Good. What about you?" This time Yama pointed toward Satomi.

"My name is Umino Satomi! I actually wasn't even supose to be in the academy - my mom didn't want me to enter - but than my dad started training me and commanded that I be put into the academy, so that's why I'm a bit late to graduate too. I love to learn new things, so I hope you're a good teacher, Yama!" Satomi smiled her big toothy grin and laughed. The rest of the team stared at Satomi.

Yama resisted the urge to shiver. "W-well, that's good. Um, okay you now." Yama said, moving on.

"You'll have to wait to find out more about me." Keiko said and leaned back on her elbows.

Yama sighed. "Well, that was helpful." He mumbled.

"Just say something about yourself and get it over and done with!" Kazuko muttered to Keiko.

"He needs to know nothing about me! He doesn't need to know my business; he is just my teacher and that's all he will be." Keiko shook her head and looked away from the group.

Kazuko sighed and stood up, stretching. "Well, this has been fun, but unless we are going to do something, I'm headin' home."

"What about Yama-sensai? We told you about us, but we need to know about our sensai too!" Satomi interrupted.

"Who needs to know?" Keiko muttered under her breath and shook her head.

"Well, I would like to know." Satomi stated and turned to smile at Yama. "Yama-sensai?"

Yama laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I am probably one of the youngest Jounin in Konoha. I graduated about nine years ago from the academy. Became a Chunin about two years after and advanced to a Jounin another two years after that. That's about it really." He explained simply.

"Aren't you just a big shot?" Keiko mocked.

"Sorry about her, she's kind of like that when you first meet her." Kazuko apologized.

Yama shrugged. "Everyone is different. Go on home, I will see you at eight a.m sharp tomorrow morning."

"You're kidding me, right? I usually don't get up until nine." Keiko complained.

"Things are different now, you are in a squad. As I said, eight a.m." Before anyone could protest, a cloud remained where he once stood.

"No way I'm getting up that early. I'll see you guys at nine!" Keiko laughed towards where Yama once stood. Even though he wasn't there anymore, it was the thought that count.

Kazuko playfully hit Keiko's arm. "You can't be late on the first day!" He scolded.

"Besides, you need a little sun!" Satomi laughed.

"Besides, you need a little sun!" Keiko mimicked in a very girly tone. "I don't care, I like my beauty sleep!"

"You don't need beauty sleep, you're beautiful enough already. Now you better be here at eight!" Kazuko scolded again.

"You're right, Kazuko. I don't need beauty sleep - you're the one who needs it." Keiko bursted out laughing and slapped her knee. "Come on, that was hilarious!"

Kazuko did nothing. "I'm being serious, I don't know what Yama is like when he is mad..."

"I guess we get to find out!" Keiko smiled and cocked her head.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Yama asked his squad as a sigh left his lips.<p>

Kazuko rolled his eyes. "She's at home, in bed."

"B-but I said to be here at eight?" Yama stated, confused.

"I told her to come here at eight, but she refused..." Kazuko explained simply.

"Well, where does she live?" Yama suddenly asked.

"Wh-wha?" Kazuko asked, taken aback by his sensai's comment.

"I said, where does she live? We are going to go get her."

"Ahhh..."

~*~Keiko's Dream~*~

"Hey, Kazuko! What are you trying to do?" Keiko shouted as she ran up behind him.

"Ah, I was going back to my village." He said simply.

"Well, stop!" Keiko placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

Kazuko turned so his back was to her. "But I have to. My younger brother is ill."

"You can't leave me!" Keiko reached out to grab Kazuko's wrist.

Her grasp tightened over his wrist. "What are **you **doing?"

Kazuko no longer stood before Keiko, but instead it was now Yama.

"Wha..? Where... Why?" Keiko tried backing away as Yama twisted his wrist so that he was now holding hers. "Let me go!" Keiko screamed and tried her hardest to escape his grasp.

"Don't you remember me? Can't you try?" He begged, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"What are you talking about? Freak! Let me go! You stalker!" Keiko stepped closer to Yama; for some reason she now felt drawn to him, but at the same time her mind told her to keep backing away. She could no longer resist as she jumped into Yama's arms.

~*~Keiko's Dream End~*~

"Ah, you can let go now..." Yama stated awkwardly, his arms gently trying to remain a distance between him and Keiko.

"I don't know why, Yama! Why I feel like this at the moment! I don't get it!" Tears began to fall down Keiko's face as she buried her face into Yama's chest.

Kazuko walked over toward Keiko awkwardly, prying her away from him. Keiko moved from Yama's arms to Kazuko's arms and began crying harder.

"Calm down... it's alright," Kazuko cooed as he gently held Keiko close.

"Maybe I should have come in here alone and woke her up." Satomi stated as he moved towards Keiko and Kazuko. "Keiko..." She said gently while reaching out for Keiko's hand.

Keiko's crying suddenly stopped and she pulled back from Kazuko's arms. "K..Kazuko...? What are you-" Keiko was searching Kazuko's eyes for some kind of answers.

His eyes searched her's just as confused. "You alright now?" He asked calmly.

"What are you doing in my room? And you too? Get out! **Get out**! Ahh! Satomi! Why did you let them in!" Keiko reached for her blanket to cover herself. Revealing herself in only her underwear was not an ideal 'good morning' she was hoping to have, especially when it was her sensai and best friend.

"You heard her! _Out_!" Satomi shoed Yama and Kazuko out the door and ushered Keiko to get ready quickly.

Kazuko sighed deeply, pushing his red hair from his eyes. "I told you that would be a bad idea, sensai."

Yama laughed. "I thought it was fun! Bet she wont be late ever again!"

"Yama-sensai! She's younger than you!" Satomi shook her head.

Yama's laughing came to a halt as he turned his back to his students, his eyes gazing the sky. "O-oh yeah..."

A few minutes later Keiko exited her apartment with a grimice on her face. "If you two **_ever_** wake me up again so _rudely_, you will not be happy men." Keiko hissed.

A smirk came over Kazuko's lips as his voice became cocky, "We didn't wake you up rudely, you just woke up and threw yourself at Yama."

"I-I didn't do that! What are you talking about? I woke up in _your_ arms!" Keiko stumbled over her words as her face flushed.

Kazuko laughed before his smirk returned. "No, I had to **pry **you off of Yama."

"You're an idiot, Kazuko! I did no such non-sense." Keiko began to walk towards where she was suppose to meet her team first thing in the morning, bu she stopped beside Yama and studied him, "Besides, who would throw themself at him?" She looked away in disgust.

Yama sighed deeply as he began to walk away at a faster pace then Keiko. "We're burning sunlight, let's go!"

Kazuko caught up with Keiko and laughed. "Hit a tender spot, I think!" A grin covered his face as he looked over at his friend.

Keiko's grimice turned into a frown while she watched the ground as she walked. '_Maybe that was a bit harsh.'_ Keiko thought.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the training grounds, Yama put them right to work, starting with target pratice.<p>

"Focus on the target and nothing else!" Yama yelled from his rock as he observed the three.

"I think he could do a lil' less ordering and act more like his cousin Shikamaru." Kazuko mumbled to Keiko before turing to face Yama. "Why aren't you sleeping or something?"

Yama glared at Kazuko, his onyx eyes looking deadly. "Don't piss me off, kid! Get back to those targets!"

Kazuko turned back to his target and resumed throwing kunai. "What crawled up his ass?" Kazuko mumbled to Keiko, a snicker leaving his lips.

"Yama-sensai! I hit the bulls-eye! I think I'm actually getting the hang of it!" Satomi threw another kunai which hit the bulls-eye as well, knocking the others from the board.

Yama smiled warmly at Satomi as his eyes glanced over at Keiko and Kazuko. "How are you two doing?"

Keiko stood with her arm up and a kunai in her hand ready to throw it at the bulls-eye, but she was too deep in thought to concentrate on throwing the weapon. '_Had I really jumped into his arms? Oh, that's so embarassing! What did the other two think? Man, I knew I should of taken the time to actually get into pajama's! Why did I stay out so late? Stupid!'_

"Hello, earth to Keiko! I said, what are you doing?" Yama called, pulling Keiko from her trance. His hands were on his hips in disaproval and Kazuko was staring at Keiko blankly. Satomi was in deep concentration with her practicing.

"Wha..?" Keiko was shocked at how close Yama was and fell back onto her butt. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Yama asked before his eyes looked up. "Morning guys!" He called, looking over at the remains of team seven.

"You're her team leader now, Yama. Don't let your hormones get in the way." Kakashi shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yama ran a hand through his blonde hair as he took a step back from Keiko. "What're you guys doing here?" He asked avoiding Kakashi's comment.

"Well, I was taking Naruto and Sakura to train, but I see that you and your team are already preoccupying this training field." Kakashi turned to look at Satomi who was the only one still training. "Satomi's doing very well, have you discovered her abilities?"

Yama moved his way past his team to stand beside Kakashi. "No. Must you always treat me like a kid?" Yama teased.

"You're eighteen, Yama. You're still a child to me." Kakashi muttered.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensai, I didn't know you had children!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto! That's private information anyways!" Sakura shouted and hit Naruto on the head.

"Sakura-san!" Naruto whimpered gripping his head in pain.

Yama looked at Naruto and laughed. "That's alright. Kakashi was my father figure growing up. It's only right that he thinks of me like a kid still." Yama agreed.

"Kakashi was your father figure?" Sakura asked.

"Long story short, there was a major catastrophe that happened in this village 13 years ago and many ninja and villagers were killed. Yama's parents were some of the ninja that were trying to protect the village but were killed. The third Hokage placed Yama into my care - without my consent - and I was made to raise him. So, this is my pain in the butt." Kakashi explained.

Yama laughed. "You say it like I was a bad child."

"You were." Kakashi said simply with a small chuckle.

"The good thing is, I'm nothing like him!" Yama stated.

"So I guess he's not a pervert than?" Keiko called from where she was lying.

"Me? You should see the books Kakashi reads!" Yama called back at Keiko. "By the way, Kakashi. If you keep teasing me, I'll have to go and hide all your Make-Out Paradise again; I remember where you put them."

"Note to self: change locks." Kakashi muttered under his breath. "Anywho, are you going to be a while training your team?"

"Come on, Kakahi-sensai! You're older than him, kick his butt out of this field so we can train!" Naruto tugged on Kakashi's sleeve.

"Nah, we're done here. I have another plan for these guys anyway. Come on guys, let's go!" Yama called to his team.

"Aw, so soon?" Kazuko said sarcastically as he put away his kunai into his pouch.

"I'm _not_ getting up; and don't think of touching me again Yama!" Keiko stated.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Yama who simply shrugged while scratching the top of his head.

"I'm almost finished, Yama-sensai, but not quite!" Satomi shouted as she continuously threw various weapons at the bulls-eye.

Yama stood there awkwardly looking over at Keiko, and Kazuko who was trying to cox her to get back up. "Keiko, stop disobeying me. Just come on!" Yama begged.

"No." Keiko firmly stated.

"Keiko!" Yama yelled, more sternly.

"M-Maybe you should just listen to him, Keiko." Kazuko said nervously while looking down at his friend.

"I said," Keiko said gently and then shouted, "no!"

Kakashi shook his head and motioned for Naruto and Sakura to stay as he appeared beside Keiko and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Yama is now your leader and you need to respect him as one. He has done a lot for you, more than you know." Kakashi stood back up and helped Keiko to her feet.

Keiko didn't say anything; she walked over to Yama and muttered, "Sorry," under her breath with her head hung low.

Yama resisted the urge to touch her shoulder tentively; instead he turned his back to her and began walking away while saying, "Its fine, let's just go."

Satomi and Kazuko were following close behind.

"Kick butt, Kakashi-sensai!" Sakura cheered while Naruto grinned proudly at his sensai.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is ANOTHER new OC story! ^^ This time it is writen with my new co-writter, a.k.a my sister! :3<p>

Keiko and Satomi are her OC's, and Yama and Kazuko are mine! If you're interested in knowing their FULL looks, go to our DeviantART accounts. Type deviantart into your URL with .com at the end and you'll be there!

JadedstarDrawer14 is mine and Nessa517 is my sisters! :3 GO, GO NOW! You know you want to ^^ You'll know that the pictures are the characters for this story because the title of the pictures will be their names!

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

"So, now what?" Kazuko mumbled as the four walked through the village.

Yama turned to look at the three. "Ah, something has come up. Sorry, but that's all we're going to do today. Go home, or... whatever it is you do. I'll see you guys... tomorrow... at nine." Yama's eyes were like daggers as he stared at Keiko. "Bye!" A cloud remained where he stood.

"Well, that's one thing he has in common with Kakashi; he disappears without any real reason or warning." Kazuko said with a laugh. "Wanna go catch somethin' to eat, Keiko?"

"Yeah! Why don't we go catch us some flying ramen!" Keiko said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Kazuko, but I'm just not up for any socializing right now."

"I see, well how is that any different from usual?" He asked simply.

"I meant with you either." Keiko said.

Kazuko's eyes widened. "Are you sick? Need me to get a doctor?"

"Where did Satomi go?" Keiko noticed that Satomi had disappeared from Kazuko's side.

Kazuko sighed and looked around, also noticing the missing girl; he shrugged. "Probably off practicing like the good, hyper-active angel she is."

"I feel like she is taking being a genin more serious than we are. Maybe we should step it up a notch, huh? Want to make a deal that we both take our training much more seriously?" Keiko smiled sheepishly.

Kazuko stared at Keiko blankly. "You must be sick... this is the **second** day of us as Genins. We're not behind! That girl is weaker than us, she **has **to train harder!"

"We don't know her, Kazuko. She may be stronger than you and I put together! All I'm saying is that we should obey Yama-sensai a bit more and actually try to learn something from him, alright?" Keiko tried to defend herself.

"Did that Yama guy get to you or something, or are you still asleep? Second day, hello! We are fine, and the only one who **didn't **obey Yama, is **you!**" Kazuko stated coldly.

"Still." Keiko stared gently at Kazuko. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately, but please, let's just do our best." She leaned forward and kissed Kazuko's cheek gently before smiling. "I'll see you later."

Kazuko shrugged off her kiss and turned, his hand waving goodbye as he said, "Get your head together before we hang again."

Keiko sighed and shook her head before turning and walking in the opposite direction of Kazuko.

* * *

><p>"She hasn't acted this strange since the day I met her," Kazuko mumbled as he walked. His hazel eyes glaced up to the sky as he spotted a bird. "I wish I could fly... I miss my brother..." His eyes returned ahead and he spotted the Hokage coming out of a building.<p>

Kazuko suddenly had an idea and ran up to the Hokage. "Lord Hokage!" Kazuko yelled as he approached the elder.

"Ah, Samsara Kazuko! How is it being on Nara's team?" The Hokage asked.

Kazuko smiled brightly; he had always been fond of the Hokage. "It's alright. I had a question for you though, sir."

"Ask away," The Hokage replied.

"I was wondering if I could have some time off to go and see my brother?"

"It is only the second day, Kazuko."

Kazuko shuffled his feet nervously. "I-I know, b-but it's been so long. I want to know how he is doing. Besides, it is his birthday in a few days."

"What about your parents?" The Hokage raised his eyebrow.

Kazuko sighed. "What about them? They could die tomorrow for all I cared."

"I'll tell you what; I know you love your brother very much and I can understand you miss him very much, but the only way I would allow you to go is if you have an escort."

Kazuko's face brightened. "Okay! S-so as long as I have an escort, I can go for a few days?"

"You're only a genin, and it could be a very dangerous journey, not to mention a long one."

"W-well, when can I go?" He asked, suddenly excited.

"I have an important package that I need to send to Sunagakure; you'll go with him. He's leaving very shortly so I suggest you go pack and speak with Yama about the plan. I'll let Gautami know not to leave without you, so be quick."

Kazuko bowed to the Hokage respectfully. "Thank you sir! I will go pack right now!" Kazuko ran off before the Hokage could respond.

Kazuko rushed home and put together a small bag filled of clothes and other necessities. He quickly ran out, locking the door and running off to find Yama who was, conveniently, near the gates.

"Yama!" Kazuko yelled as he caught up to Yama.

Yama came to a halt and turned to face Kazuko. "Oh, where are you going?" He asked, gesturing to the bag in Kazuko's hands.

"Ah well, I was coming to tell you I'm going to Sunagakure for a few days to be with my brother."

"Oh, well... have fun then- wait... you got permission, right?" Yama responded with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I did! Anyway, see yeah later sensai, bye!" Kazuko ran off to the gate where his escort was standing.

Gautami caught sight of Kazuko and smiled. "Ready to go, kid?"

"Yeah, need any help?" Kazuko asked, noticing the several bags Gautami was carrying.

"Nah, let's just go, we're burning daylight."

"My sensai says that too," Kazuko said dryly as he turned to leave the village with Gautami.

Meanwhile, Keiko was walking about the village when she caught a glimpse of Kazuko as he was leaving the gates of the village. Shocked and confused, she began to chase after him.

"Keiko?" Yama called as Keiko ran past him.

She hadn't heard Yama call her name; she ran faster to finally catch him before he was out of sight.

"Kazuko!" Keiko shouted as she ran up behind him and grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

His eyes glanced behind himself before looking forwards, Gautami up ahead still walking. His eyes looked back at Keiko as he turned to face her, ripping his arm from her grasp. "What's wrong?" He asked simply.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confusion clear in her tone.

He stared at her confused. "Going back to my village, didn't I tell you?" He had been so busy rushing, had he really forgotten to tell Keiko his plans?

"No, as a matter of fact you didn't! Why are you leaving me?"

He laughed. "To be with my brother of course, he misses me."

"But...I'll miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too, but it will be okay, you'll be fine without me," He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You were my first friend, Kazuko! Why?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I got to go before I lose my escort. See yeah around!" He called, turning to catch up with Gautami.

"But, Kazuko!" Keiko ran forward and reached for his sleeve.

"Keiko, stop!" Kazuko said sternly looking coldly into Keiko's eyes.

Kazuko's sleeve slowly slipped from her hands as he turned to resume running to catch up to his escort again.

"Kazuko, I hate you, you know that right? I hate your guts!" Keiko waited for Kazuko to turn around but he didn't. "I always have!"

Kazuko disappeared from Keiko's sight. "Kazuko?" Tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes and her heart began to pound violently. "I didn't mean what I said, Kazuko! You can come back now! Alright? Just come back, I miss you!" Keiko stepped forward, scanning the horizon for some kind of movement, hoping this was just one of his games.

The wind began to pick up, and the clouds that had covered the sky since that morning had now darkened, threatening to down pour on Keiko. The tears began to flow and she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "I didn't mean what I said!" She whimpered.

Drops of rain began to fall from the black clouds and all at once, suddenly it began to downpour. Footsteps came from behind Keiko before warmth was wrapped around her.

"Come on, let's get out out of this rain, Keiko."

Keiko turned her face to look up at Yama's soft face. She wipped away her tears as Yama helped her to her feet and began to lead her to his apartment, which was the nearest place.

Once they got to Yama's place, he provided the two with warm clothes; Yama's clothes were baggy on Keiko. Yama made his way to the kitchen and called, "Want anything to eat?"

"I didn't even mean what I said, Yama! He's going to hate my guts and I won't ever even see him again to apologize!" Sobs took over Keiko once again and she buried her face into the couches cushion.

Yama sighed and made his way to the living room, looking down on Keiko he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Keiko, he doesn't hate you, he is coming back in a few days."

Keiko looked back up to Yama. "No! He isn't! He never told me that he was going back! His plan was to just leave! He usually tells me everything, but he didn't say a word about visiting! He left; and he was angry!"

Yama made his way to the couch, sitting down beside Keiko with his hands behind his head. "Men are like that... he probably forgot to tell you, or didn't think it mattered."

"No, Yama, you don't understand! He's angry at me and I don't know why. He always wanted to go back to his brother, but he knew leaving would hurt me!"

Yama's eyes drifted to the window as he watched the rain fall rapidly to the ground. "He wasn't mad. And I told you, he is coming back, he just went to visit his brother because he misses him."

"How do you know, huh?"

Yama's eyes drifted back at Keiko as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You jerk!" Keiko's lips turned down and she punched his arm.

He stopped laughing and smiled. His hand reached out and patted Keiko's mahagony hair. "I'm laughing, because you're silly. He told me himself he'd be back in a few days. You watch, he will." Yama pulled his hand back and stood up, now stretching.

"Then why didn't he let me know?" Keiko wipped away her tears and cocked her head.

He shrugged. "He seemed like he was in a rush, that could have been it."

Keiko gasped, suddenly realizing her mistake. "I completely forgot! It's his brothers birthday! Ahh! I feel so horrible. Oh man, I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Yama. Stupid!" Keiko facepalmed.

"I've seen you worse." He said simply, pulling his hair from his pony-tie.

"Very funny; this morning doesn't count." Keiko diverted her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about this morning."

"Then what are you refering to?"

Yama's eyes widened as he turned around and headed towards the kitchen while mumbling, "Stupid! You're not supposed to do that, Yama!"

"Yama? What are you talking about?" Keiko followed behind Yama into the kitchen. "There is something you all are not telling me! What do you know?"

Yama was pacing the kitchen awkwardly mumbling stuff to himself that Keiko couldn't catch.

"W-I'm not hiding anything... there is nothing... j-just drop it!"

"I deserve to know! What is everyone hiding from me?"

Yama calmed himself and forced a smile. "Nothing is being hidden. Don't worry."

"Don't give me that!" Keiko pushed Yama up against the kitchen wall and searched his eyes. "My parents were killed when your parents were killed. They were in the same situation. It has something to do with that, doesn't it? My entire life I was raised differently, _everything_ was hidden from me and I'm _**sick **_of it!"

Yama looked down at Keiko who still had him against the wall. "Nothing is being **hidden **from you, Keiko. The only thing that is going on, is that everyone remembers something that **you** don't."

"Yeah, well what is that? Mind shedding some light on that thought?"

Yama looked nervous as he remained silent, his eyes locking with Keiko's. "I-I can't."

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of _you_!" Keiko slowly let go of Yama and stepped back. "What's so wrong that I can't be told something from my own past? I'm seventeen! I have the right to know about myself."

Yama straightened out his shirt and stepped away from the wall. "Keiko, please don't be mad... b-but if I tell you, everything will be differernt."

"What are you talking about? How would everything be different - what would have that much influence to change everything?"

"You only talk like that now because you don't know. Keiko, hasn't there ever been a time where you feel like something in your memory is blocked? Like you can't access it?"

Keiko gasped but quickly composed herself again. "I knew there was something I should have known all this time." Keiko stared blankly at Yama. "Are you going to tell me now, or am I going to have to kill you to get the answer?" Keiko's rosy eyes turned dark as her position changed to the offense.

Yama shrugged. "I can tell you if you really feel the need to know. But I'm telling you, nothing will be the same, especially between us..."

"What is there to change between us? There is nothing between us."

His eyes narrowed. "From what you can recall, right?"

"No more playing games, Yama! Tell me now and get to the point so I can leave."

"Who is to say you will believe me, Keiko? I could tell you and you wont believe a word of it."

Keiko let out a loud groan as she lunged at Yama, attempting to knock him the the ground. Yama countered Keiko's movements and grabbed her by his shirt and pinned her against the wall with his arm.

"I will tell you, and you can decide what to believe."

"Yama, you're- ah, it hurts." Keiko winced as she weakly struggled to push him away.

Yama released some of the pressure on Keiko but still keeping her pinned. "Thirteen years ago when our parents were protecting the village from the nine-tailed fox, the beast was going to take a hit at your parents when mine stepped in the way, ultimately getting killed. Unfortunatly, even with the sacrifice of my parents, your parents wounds got the best of them. Now as for us, we were best friends since the time you were born. But after the loss of your parents, the Jounin and the third Hokage thought it'd be best for me to keep a safe distance from you, in hopes that it would help you forget about the incident with your loss. However instead of forgetting that, you forgot me."

Keiko's eyes narrowed. She couldn't remember anything about having known Yama; and being best friends with him?

"Everytime I tried to go and see you, Kakashi would pull me back; he said that you needed time alone. I never understood at the time since our parents destined for us to be together, I was actually supposed to propose to you on your eighteeth birthday, but... you forgot all about that, so it doesn't matter now..." Yama pulled away, his back now facing Keiko as he scratched his head.

"Propose? Destined to be together?" Keiko tried to remember all this from her memories; searching hard for something. The only thing that came to mind was a glimpse of Yama holding out his hand to help her when she fell and scrapped her knee. She shook her head of the image and moved past Yama. "I said stop playing games with me." She grabbed her wet clothing and pulled on her shoes. "I'll return these clothes to you after I wash them. Goodbye." Without looking at Yama, she opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. With a sigh she headed back to her own apartment.

"Figures..." Yama mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Kazuko was gone for an entire week and a half, but managed to make it back in one piece. He was able to spend good quality time with his brother and as soon as he unpacked his stuff back at his own apartment he ventured out to find Keiko to tell her of his visit. Kazuko wandered around the village for almost an hour before finding Keiko at the swings in front of the academy.<p>

"Keiko!" He called, smiling brightly.

Keiko looked up to see Kazuko headed her way. She gasped and quickly ran to meet him half way; she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. "I'm so sorry for those things I said when you left! I didn't mean any of those, I don't hate you! I love you very much, and I hope you will forgive me!"

Kazuko hugged her back tightly while laughing. "I have no idea what you're talking about, so I totally forgive you! And I love you too, Keiko!"

"You don't remember? I completely thought you were leaving - leaving the village, completely leaving - as to go back and live with your brother again."

Kazuko pulled away enough to look into Keiko's eyes. "D-did I say that? I-I thought I said I was just visiting? I dunno... I was in a rush, it was all so sudden. I'd never leave you, Keiko, you'd be lost without me!" Kazuko ruffled Keiko's hair as he smiled again.

"So how did it go then? I finally remembered that it was your brother's birthday; that's how I was able to survive without you."

"Well why don't we go and get some ramen, it's on me. We can talk all about it, and whatever happened with you while I was gone."

Keiko turned away and nodded, "Whatever." She began to walk off without Kazuko, heading for the Ramen shop.

Kazuko stared at her retreating form awkwardly before catching up. Once they made it to the shop, Kazuko went off telling Keiko about how happy his brother was to see him and how he loved his present.

"So, how was your week?" Kazuko asked as he ended his story.

"No comment." Keiko replied and shoved noodles quickly into her mouth.

"Something is up. And you're going to tell me; you wouldn't want me to leave again, would you?" Kazuko asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

Keiko looked up and eyed those who worked at the ramen shop before leaning over to Kazuko and whispering, "Aparentally I'm destined to be with Yama."

Kazuko stared at her strangly. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You know how I told you that there was something in my memory that was all blurry and no matter what I did I just couldn't move past that block? Well, after you left, Yama and I got talking, he finally told me what it was. Aparentally he was that blocked memory. I was suppose to forget that my parents died, but instead I forgot about his existence."

"S-seriously? Like... he wasn't just messin' with you?"

"I don't want to believe him, Kazuko."

"But something inside is telling you it's true, right?"

"I think so. I've started getting these...I guess flashbacks..."

"Of what? Him and you?"

"Of our parents visiting each other and us playing. I can remember images of my parents talking to me, saying something while motioning to Yama, but I can't hear what they're saying."

"Huh... have you talked to Yama about these flashbacks?"

"I'm afraid too." Keiko took another bite of her noodles and swallowed. "I don't like that fact that a stranger knows more about my past than I."

"Hm... I think you should still talk to him, I'll come with you if you want. I just think that the only person who can really help you right now, is him. Or Kakashi, he did raise Yama."

"I think I'd rather talk with Kakashi about this for some reason."

"Well then, when you're done eating, we will go find Kakashi, alright?" Kazuko ruffled Keiko's hair like he often did as he smiled.

Keiko smiled back and returned to finishing her noodles.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kakashi." Keiko scurried over to the Jounin who was sitting on a bench with a book tightly in his hand. She sat down beside him and playful punched his arm. Kazuko sat down beside Keiko as Kakashi finished the paragraph he was reading before turning to look at the two visitors. "May I help you?" He asked.<p>

"Can you tell me about Yama?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I've been having these spur of the moment flashback memory things, and they're of Yama. I'm always seeing my family and his together, and Yama and I are always hanging out and all that jazz."

"Well, what do you think it means?"

Keiko was taken aback as she looked at Kakashi confused.

"I...uh...don't..." Keiko grunted. "Yama said that we use to be best friends and he was suppose to propose and then I suddenly began getting random flashbacks! Tell me this isn't true!"

"Hm." Kakashi sat forward and put his book back into his pouch. "So he told you, did he?"

"What does the telling me part have to do with anything? All I wanted to know was _my own past_!"

"Calm down, Keiko. Yama had no intentions of _ever_ telling you anything about your past with him."

"Well, why not? This is pretty big if you ask me! He said that you kept him from me."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I had to, it was my orders. Keiko, he didn't want you to know because he has been hurt."

"What do you mean?" Keiko cocked her head.

"He was hurt emotionally after you forgot him. One day when you were on a swing, he went to approach you, but you had no idea who he was. Ever since then he has been hurting; the way you talk to him now probably doesn't help either."

"Ugh! Why hasn't anyone told me? Why did everyone allow me to forget him? What else did I forget? Do I have siblings? Ugh! This is **_so_** annoying! Tell me everything, Kakashi!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to say anything, really. It's all up to Yama to spill what he wants to; it was him that told everyone not to help you remember. Speak with him."

"Whaa..?" Keiko groaned out loud and punched her knees. "Kazuko, we're going to gang-beat Yama right now!" She stood up abruptly and began to pull Kazuko to go and try to find Yama. Kakashi sat and chuckled as he watched the two leave his sight. Once again, Kakashi sat back and pulled his book out of his pouch and started where he left off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yama." Keiko stormed up to Yama who was just coming out of the grocery store with a bag in his hand.

Yama's eyes widened as he looked over to see Keiko and Kazuko walking toward him. "Ah... Hi?"

"Alright, big shot, drop the bag and let's go. You against Kazuko and I, right now!"

"Ah... why?" Yama asked, not moving from his spot.

"You lied to me!" Keiko looked around at the bystanders who stopped to look. "What're you looking at?" Keiko shouted at them. "Keep it moving!"

"C-calm down, Keiko." Kazuko murmured.

"What did I lie about?"

"You said the Hokage and Jounin were telling you not to see me when it was your decision to tell everyone not to allow me to remember you!"

He sighed. "Not quite, Keiko. At first it was them, then once I realized you didn't remember, I told people not to bother with it."

"Why? You caused yourself grief over it!"

"N-No I didn't..." Yama answered simply, his eyes avoiding her deadly gaze.

"Oh, just admit it!" Keiko spat. "You've been emotionally hurt by it!"

Yama said nothing as he turned in the direction of his home and began to retreat from the area.

"No you don't!" Keiko ran up behind Yama and grabbed his wrist. "You keep lying to me! What am I suppose to believe?"

Yama almost dropped his bag as he twisted his hand from Keiko's grasp. "Why does it matter to you? I told you the truth about me, why should anything else matter! It's not like you care for me anymore, that disappeared with your memory! Now leave me alone! I am your sensai and nothing more!" Yama sniffled, hiding his face from view as he continued his walk.

"Yama! You're extremely annoying!" Keiko let out a frustrated sighed and stomped her feet like a child.

He ignored her as he kept walking. Kazuko walked up and rested his hands on Keiko's shoulders.

"Are you really going to just let him go like that?"

"Oh boy, now this all just feels like a drama." Keiko sighed. "It's suppose to be the guy going after the girl!" Keiko screamed so that Yama could hear her.

Yama's head turned back to glance at her before he looked forward, disappearing over a hill.

"K-Keiko... it clearly isn't always like that..." Kazuko stated simply.

"I hate you - respectively - Kazuko." Keiko turned to face her friend. "I'm tired, can you go get him for me?"

Kazuko laughed. "This isn't my problem. You go after him. I'll go look after your pet fish."

"I don't have a pet fish...?"

"... I'm gonna go find something to do then!" He smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.<em>

"Who is it?" Yama's voice called through the door.

"I have a message for you." Keiko tried to pull off a deep mans' voice.

"Go away Keiko! You've played this game with me before!"

"Uh, hello! You're the one playing the games! Besides, it's a simple question."

"Then ask it." He said simply.

"I'd rather _not _speak through a piece of wood." Keiko grimiced.

Several seconds passed before a lock turned and Yama appeared. "What?"

"When are we going to train again?"

"Tomorrow at nine, why?"

"Well, you didn't tell anyone."

"Then pass on the message, bye." Yama began to close the door but Keiko quickly stopped him.

"I'm being serious when I say we all need to get our act together. You're our sensai, Yama, now act like one."

"I'm at home, I can act however I want. Things will be 'normal' tomorrow, now go on home!"

"You're really starting to make me angry, Yama." Keiko pushed the door fully open.

Yama glared at her. "Then go home. You don't belong in your **sensai's** home."

"Then why did you bring me here and _give me clothing_ when it was downpouring? Huh?"

"It's called being friendly."

"Then why don't you start acting 'friendly' and just open up to me! I have no idea why you're acting this way but apartentally it's affecting both of our pasts! Please, I'm desperate here."

Yama sighed and moved away from the door knowing Keiko would follow. He made his way to the couch and sat down rubbing at his now pounding head. Keiko followed and stood infront of him, waiting for an answer.

"What do you want me to say, Keiko? I already told you the truth."

"The entire truth?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So basically - tell me if I'm wrong - both our parents died, the Hokage and Jounin didn't want you seeing me and after I forgot about you, you told everyone not to allow me never to remember you again? Now you're hurting inside because it isn't the same as it use to be before our parents death?"

"Almost..." He mumbled.

"Almost...?" Keiko repeated inquisitively.

He nodded. "It's not that I'm hurting because 'It isn't the same', I'm 'hurting' as you call it because-" Yama cut himself off as he sighed. Keiko just stared blankly at him, waiting for him to continue. His eyes remained on the floor as he mumbled. "B-Because I still love you..."

Keiko's eyes widened and she gasped. "You...uh..." She let out a nervous laugh. "You...ah...you know..." Keiko bit her lip and scratched her head, suddenly feeling like a huge idiot.

Yama stood up and walked past her, opening the door. "I told you, will you just go now?"

Keiko stood still, not listening to a word he was saying. '_He loves me? How...why..? Since when? Ugh, I'm so confused! I don't feel so well.'_ Keiko slid onto the couch before she was about to pass out and breathed in deeply.

Yama moved through the room to stand in front of her; his embaressing comment now forgotten. "K-Keiko? You alright?" He asked nervously as he bent down to her eye level.

-FlashBack-

The young blond boy approached Keiko and smiled brightly, his grin filled of missing teeth.

"What do you want?" The young Keiko giggled playfully.

"I was coming to tell you, that I'm going to marry you one day! Mommy and Daddy told me so!" Young Yama stated happily.

"What is marry?" Keiko wondered as she pushed her dolls face into the dirt ground and laughed.

"Um... it's um... it's means you and I will be together forever~!" Yama explained as he sat down beside Keiko in the dirt.

"Like mommy and daddy?" Keiko turned her face to look at Yama.

He nodded as he grinned again. "Yep! Just like them! Isn't it great?"

"Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever-"

Yama finally cut Keiko off from her endless forever's and said, "If you want to!"

"When?"

Yama paused to think. "When we are old enough!"

"Like grandma?"

He shook his head. "More like my cousins!"

Keiko went back to playing with the doll, attempting to rip it off the body to discover what lied beyond the neck. "Okay!" Keiko giggled and through the remains of the doll at Yama before running away. "Catch me if you can!"

"If I catch you, you have to agree to be with me!" Yama called as he chased after Keiko.

-End Flashback-

Keiko was lying on a bed with a cloth over her forehead. The room was dark and she appeared to be alone. She reached up and pulled the cloth off her forehead before climbing out of bed and exiting the unfamiliar room. Outside the door, Yama was sleeping on the couch. She moved over and kneel down beside the sleeping man and watche as he breathed in and out in a rhythmic pattern.

"He loves me?" Keiko muttered and watched as he reached up to scratch his cheek and then returned his hand to his side. "I guess I've just taken him the wrong way when we first met." She sat down beside his head and leaned her head against the arm of the couch. Sleep was dawning on her again and her mind was just about to slip when she heard a noise come from Yama's lips.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." He mumbled, his eyes reamining closed.

"About what?' She whispered in reply.

There was no response from Yama as he shifted to his side, his face now inches from Keiko's.

"Yama-sensai?" Keiko turned to studied his facial features. There was a gap between his lips and she could feel his breath gently on her arm. She reached up to trace the scar that ran from the bridge of his nose to the middle of his left cheek.

Yama's eyes slowly opened to see Keiko. He held back a scream as he sat straight up, looking down at her with wide eyes. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Where did that scar come from?" Keiko asked gently.

"S-scar..? Ah... wait... what?" Yama tripped over his words in his confusion.

She pulled herself up to sit on the couch beside the startled Yama and traced the scar on his face once again. "This one.."

Yama's face turned red as he tried to back away from Keiko. "Um.. I ah... tried to save my parents and got cut by something..." He answered nervously.

"Oh." She breathed. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Keiko murmured. "I didn't mean to push you so much, it's just... I was extremely frustrated that I didn't even know what was going on in my own life. It was a huge shock to hear you say...those words." Keiko diverted her eyes as a blush covered her cheeks.

Yama sat awkwardly as he stared at her. "Um, ah... that's fine... b-but... why the sudden change?"

"Because I feel bad for being a jerk to someone who...ah, loves me?" Keiko laughed nervously, "And other stuff."

Yama's blush deepened as he continued to stare at Keiko blankly. "Ah... okay?"

"I have to admit though; I was placed into this team with my mind set on how I'm going to treat you, but I should have thought more clearly. I'm sorry." Keiko leaned forward and rested her head against Yama's chest.

"Um.. I ah... s-stop apologizing... i-it's fine..." Yama's body tensed as Keiko leaned against him.

"You're not very good with females, are you?" Keiko giggled and snuggled in to his side.

Yama sighed. "I-It's not that... I just haven't been this close to you since we were kids..."

"What were we doing?" Keiko asked with a shock, but joking tone.

Yama laughed nervously. "Not telling~"

"Hugs?" Keiko snaked her arms around Yama's middle and squeezed slightly.

Yama laughed and hugged her back. "Yeah."

"I had a weird, but cute, dream." Keiko smiled and sighed.

"What was it about?" Yama asked, curiosity evident.

"We were just kids, and you came up to me and said your parents told you that we were going to marry one day, so you asked me if that was alright. And then I ran away giggling and told you to chase me..." Keiko let out a chuckle that led to more of a laugh. "It was cute!"

Yama pulled back to look into Keiko's eyes. "Y-You 'dreamt' that? Th-that wasn't a 'dream'... that happened a week before... everything else." Yama explained.

"Then what was I doing while you were telling me you were going to marry me and be with me forever and ever?"

Yama laughed and paused to think. "I believe you were destroying some sort of toy."

"Did you catch me?" Keiko looked softly into Yama's eyes.

Yama thought again. "No, I was about to, but then you turned and caught me... then you laughed and tackled me for some reason..."

"Haa, what spontaneous behavior I had."

He laughed and nodded. "You did that a lot."

"What time is it?"

Yama's eyes glanced over to a clock. "Three o'clock in the morning."

"I didn't get to tell the others that we were going to train."

"Oh yeah... Um... I'll take care of it. I'll go early."

"I still kind of feel lightheaded."

"Then go back to sleep, you can use my bed, I'll stay here."

"Are you comfortable here?"

He stared at her strangly. "Ah, yes?"

"Just like this?"

"W-well... I'd like to be lying down rather than sitting..."

"Alright." Keiko's tone showed her disappointment and she stood up to stretch.

Yama moved so he was lying down on the couch. "You can stay here if you want, Keiko." He stated gesturing to the spot she was in a moment ago.

Keiko sat down on the ground in front of the couch and leaned her head on Yama's hand as she stared into his eyes.

"Wh-what?" He asked awkwardly.

"I like watching your expressions."

Yama blushed deeply. "Wh-why? That's just weird..."

"But you're cute when you sleep."

"Are you a stalker now?" He asked jokingly.

"Nah, you're the stalker remember? You know...that morning...ah, nevermind." Keiko looked away embarassedly.

Yama laughed as his tone became seductive. "Well I have to admit, boxers are pretty cute on you." He winked at her. Keiko was too embarassed to look him in the eyes, so she just played with the palm of his hand.

Yama moved around a bit on the couch, his eyes falling shut.

"Thank you for telling me everything." Keiko whispered and placed a kiss gently on Yama's cheek before shutting her own eyes.

Yama nodded as he yawned. "I never thought I would end up telling you..." He admitted.

"Feel better?" Keiko muttered sleepily.

He nodded; he didn't have enough strength to speak.

"Night." She breathed.

* * *

><p>"Keiko wake up! We're already two hours late 'cause I let you sleep in!" A deep voice called.<p>

Keiko sat up to find herself in Yama's bed once again. "Huh?" She asked as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light that flooded through the doorway.

Yama was standing agaisnt the doorway with his arms crossed. "Get up... Kazuko and Satomi are waiting at the training field."

"Why didn't you wake me up early then?" Keiko threw the pillow beside her head at Yama and missed tremendously.

"Well, target practice isn't your strong suite." Yama said with a laugh. "Come on, hurry up." Yama said as he closed the door.

Keiko groaned as she finally got to her feet. She had realized that she had no extra clothes with her, her hair was a complete mess, and her breath smelt bad. She wa just about to open the door when she noticed a bag of her stuff on the chair beside the door. She let out a sigh as she began to get ready.

Ten minutes later she exited his room and met him waiting at the front door.

"It's too early to train!"

"It's ten thirty, Keiko." Yama said simply.

"Exactly." Keiko shrugged. "Is there any way I can convince you to not do training today?"

Yama thought. "Possibly..."

"Do you like ramen?" Keiko smiled as she waited expectantly for his response.

Yama walked forward and ruffled Keiko's hair. "I was the one who first took you to a ramen shop.. what do you think?"

"Yes?" Keiko replied questioningly.

Yama smiled. "You still have to train, Keiko. I'm sorry."

Keiko sighed as she pushed her way past Yama and exited his apartment. "How long have they been waiting?"

"Two hours." Yama answered. "But I was working with them, so it's not like they have been waiting all that time."

"Alright." Keiko followed Yama as he started for the training field.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Sleepy head is finally awake!" Satomi yelled as she waved to Yama and Keiko.<p>

"Heh, 'bout time!" Kazuko called to Keiko.

"Enough talking, let's get to work!" Yama ordered. "Back to target practice!"

"Alright sensai!" Satomi eagerly began to throw kunai at the targets, easily hitting the mark.

"I guess it's time to take training more seriously, huh?" Keiko stated before departing from Yama's side to take her place in front of her target.

Kazuko's target was near Keiko, he looked over as she stood in front of her target. "So, why were you **really** late? You seem better than you were yesterday..."

"Yama and I talked last night and cleared up a lot of stuff. And I'm late because I slept in." Keiko replied with her eyebrows raised.

"Where were you then? You weren't at home when I went to go and get you."

Keiko laughed nervously. "Well, something Yama said made me a bit lightheaded and I guess I passed out, so I ended up just staying at his house for the night."

Kazuko's eyes widened as he stopped throwing kunai. "D-did you guys... you know... do **that**?"

"No!" Keiko was taken aback and her face began to turn beat red. "Where did you get that idea?"

"W-well, you said you _"stayed at his place_" so... you know..."

From behind, Yama overheard the conversation and laughed to himself.

"I meant '_stayed at his place'_ as in, '_stayed at his place_'. Nothing like that happened!" Keiko brought a bunch of kunai out of her pouch and began to throw the weapons at the target, practically hitting the mark each time.

Kazuko smirked. "Well, you're getting along with him, and you are no longer mad... so **something** had to have happened!"

"Kazuko!" Keiko gasped. "He might hear," she whispered. She looked around and spotted Yama smirking as he watched them. "**Nothing** happened, Kazuko. We just talked and found out more about each other is all."

"Uh huh." Kazuko replied, still smirking.

Keiko groaned and threw a kunai past Kazuko face, inches from hitting his nose. Kazuko's eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at her.

"D-did you... j-just throw... a-a kunai... past my face?"

"No it was a bat."

Kazuko sighed and repeated the same action Keiko had; the kunai whizzed past her, just missing her nose.

"D...did you-"

"The **bat** came back..."

"Jerk." Keiko turned and began to throw the kunai at the target once again.

Once training was over, Yama said his goodbyes to the team and took off down the village streets. Keiko said goodbye to Satomi and Kazuko and ran off in the opposite direction so as not to allow them to suspect anything. Eventually she caught up to Yama again. "So, shall I buy you Ramen now?" Keiko ran up and attempted to scare Yama.

Yama just laughed and stopped walking. "Wouldn't be very nice of me to let you by me food. How about I buy it to... apologize?"

"You have nothing to apologize for, I buy _you_ food." Keiko stated matter of factly.

Yama laughed. "No."

Keiko mimicked his laugh. "Yes."

His eyes narrowed. "On one condition then..."

"Uh-oh."

He bent down slightly so his face was near Keiko's. "Be my girlfriend." He smiled brightly as a blush covered his face.

Keiko began to giggle and then it turned into a laugh. "Aren't I suppose to be the one blushing?" Keiko reached out and lightly touched his cheek with the tip of her finger.

"Maybe, but does it matter? You're about to buy _me_ food."

"I'll tell you what. I'll be your girlfriend...under one condition." Keiko smirked.

"Uh-oh..."

Keiko laughed at the change of events. "If you beat me there!" Without warning Keiko began to run for the Ramen Shop.

Yama was caught off guard as he watched Keiko run before he finally stumbled after her. As Yama was running, he remembered a short cut; something she wouldn't remember. He quickly took the turn and was basically right at the shop. He waited for her to show up.

'_Ha! He's so far behind now!'_ Keiko turned back and noticed that he was no where in sight. She laughed out loud and ran harder. The shop was just around the corner and she was determined to beat him in this race. She let out another laugh and was just about to turn the corner when Yama stepped out from in front of the building and she ran right into him, knocking the two of them to their butts.

Yama rubbed his head from pain. "W-well I think I won." He said with a laugh. He pulled himself to his feet and held out his hand to help Keiko to her feet.

"How...where did you- How did you get here so quickly?" Keiko asked.

"'Cause I'm awesome." Yama replied with a smile.

"Ahh, I was really hoping to beat you!" Keiko frowned and crossed her arms.

"Does that mean you're not going to follow the conditions anymore?" He asked with a smirk.

"O-of being your girlfriend?" Keiko said.

He nodded.

"I...I guess I could be." Keiko said and began to blush lightly.

Yama snickered. "Now who's blushing?"

"You." Keiko walked up to stand in front of Yama, her face inches from his.

As expected, Yama began to blush from the closeness. "N-Not fair," He mumbled.

Keiko giggled and headed into the Ramen Shop. "So whose paying then?"

Yama shook his head and walked up beside Keiko. "Me." He said simply as he handed the shop owners money.

After both their bowls of Ramen were placed in front of them, Keiko looked over at Yama and smiled, "Thank you."

He returned her smile with one of his own. "No problem."

"No, thank you." Keiko said with a serious expression.

Yama starred at her blankly. "Ah.. yeah... kay."

"Oblivious." Keiko shook her head and laughed before beginning to eat her Ramen.

When the two finished, Yama began to walk around the village aimlessly with Keiko staying close behind.

"Do you want to train?" Keiko asked.

"No." Yama replied bluntly.

"You don't want to know my-" Keiko jumped and landed lightly on her feet. "-abilities?"

Yama laughed. "I already know some of them; like how you're a lousy aim, at least towards me." He smirked.

"I was tired, and your pillows are made of bricks!"

"You looked comfy sleeping on them. I don't think bricks would be comfy pillows."

"Maybe your bed in comfy, but your pillows were iffy."

Yama laughed. "The sun is setting... why don't I just take you home?" He suggested.

"I guess." Keiko sighed and took his hand in hers as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Yama smiled as the two strolled toward her apartment. When they got there Yama smiled. "Training is at nine... no sleeping in tomorow, Keiko."

"Ahh, why not?" Keiko snickered.

"Do you want Satomi to be ahead of you in skill?"

"You don't know how skilled I am." Keiko punched Yama in the stomach lightly with a determined expression and laughed.

Yama laughed as well. "True, but you don't know how strong she is either, right? Just be there at nine, alright?"

"I guess I can obey this time." Keiko rolled her eyes.

Yama turned and waved to Keiko. "Night!"

Keiko stood at her door and watched as he walked down the street. Yama stopped and turned for a second, he smiled to her before calling, "I love you, Keiko!"

Keiko, once again, felt lightheaded as she unlocked her door and stepped in. She locked her door and headed to her bed, lazily slipping out of her shoes and jacket. Sleepiness dawned on her and she yawned, collasping down on the bed; once again, not bothering to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Keiko was the first one to be at the training field to wait for her team. While waiting, Keiko decided to go for a jog around the field's track. Gai and Rock Lee strolled up to field and saw Keiko's determined look. They began to run on the track as well, and easily caught up to Keiko.

"Hey, you two!" Keiko huffed, trying not to look like she was losing energy.

"Keiko, you're up this early in the morning?" Gai said with great compassion.

"She's much youthful than we thought, Gai-sensai!" Rock Lee cheered enthusiatically.

"I was always youthful!" Keiko said taken aback.

"So I see you've fallen in love with that... strapping young man... Shikamaru's cousin." Gai was leading on.

"Yama? Uh...how did you know?" Keiko laughed nervously.

"Gai-sensai and I were heading back from a long days training, when we saw you and Yama holding hands and being all googley." Rock Lee mentioned.

"Ah! Young love!" Gai sighed with a smile.

"Yeah...sure.." Keiko said and slowed down to catch her breath. Rock Lee and Gai made a quickly loop and stopped beside Keiko who was still catching her breath; neither of them were winded or broke a sweat.

"You should run more often, Keiko! It's very good for you!" Rock Lee suggested.

"Yeah, yeah." Keiko rolled her eyes and walked over to take a drink from her water bottle.

"Wow, Keiko! You're here before me?" Satomi shouted and ran over to meet Keiko. "And you're even running this early in the morning!"

"Yeah, I guess." Keiko shrugged as she chugged the water down.

"What's wrong?" Satomi asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing's _wrong_, Satomi! It's all..._right_." Keiko sighed.

"'Cause you're in love, right?"

"Ah, possibly." Keiko said and straightened up.

"I don't know if you're allowed to be in that type of relationship with your sensai. I think it's against the rules."

"Rules, shules." Keiko shrugged. "Besides, Gai didn't say anything about it."

"Does he know Yama is your sensai?" Satomi asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Satomi. Go target practice." Keiko motioned to the targets.

"Nah! I'm going to join Gai and Rock Lee!" Satomi placed her stuff on the bench and caught up to the two guys who were running once again.

Keiko sighed and turned as she caught glimpse of Kazuko; she waved enthusiastically at him.

Kazuko ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Morning! What are you doing here so early? I heard the news by the way!"

"News? And yes, I actually set my alarm this time!" Keiko smiled happily.

Kazuko pulled out of the hug to look at her. "News, as in about you and Yama. The whole village knows by now!"

"Wow. That's kind of weird. The entire village?" Keiko's eyes were wide.

Kazuko nodded. "Yep! I dunno how it got around, but it did."

Just then Yama entered the field; his eyes glancing and widening as he saw Keiko. "Wh-what are you doing here before me?"

"Guess you slept in." Keiko stuck her tongue out and laughed.

Yama laughed. "I'm on time, it's eight fifty."

"For me, you're late." Keiko shook her head with a playful smile.

Yama laughed. "Well since we are all here, let's start- Satomi has already started...?"

"Yeah, I think I was a bit rude to her, so she went to run with the guys." Keiko motioned to Gai and Rock Lee.

"Figures," Kazuko snickered.

Yama sighed deeply as he called Satomi over. Today he was going to do something different for training.

"Alright, today we are going to do sparring. First I want Keiko against Kazuko." Yama announced.

"Wh-what? I can't go against my best friend!" Kazuko stated hugging Keiko tightly with a puppy-dog look in his eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, Kazuko?" Keiko smirked.

Kazuko let go of Keiko and gasped. "Hell no! I just can't fight you; I know you'd get hurt."

Yama snickered.

"Nah, you'd be the one getting hurt." Keiko laughed.

Before Kazuko could retaliate to Keiko's comment, Yama broke in. "Come on, let's go."

Kazuko sighed deeply and walked over a distance from Keiko. He smiled and pulled out a kunai.

Keiko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Bring it on, buddy." Then she laughed.

Yama stepped forward. "No killing each other. This is just to test your skill and abilties; if for any reason it gets out of hand, I will step in. Whoever wins, will be facing Satomi.

"Sounds good to me!" Kazuko stated, grinning.

"Don't try to stop us, Yama. You might get hurt." Keiko giggled before turning serious towards Kazuko.

Kazuko smiled as he charged toward Keiko. His hands formed several seals before yelling, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Since when did you learn that!" Yama asked, taken aback.

Kazuko and his clones smiled. "Spent too much time with Naruto last summer; it's actually a pretty easy jutsu."

"Easy-shmeasy." Keiko laughed before concentrating her chakra towards Kazuko's mind. "That's all you got?"

"I'm just getting started!" The Kazuko's yelled as they all surrounded Keiko.

Yama placed a clone near by for extra safety; he honestly had no idea of the power his squad possed yet, so this was better then not preparing.

Keiko watched as each of his clones ran towards her, watching intently at each for the one who was the real Kazuko. "Seriously, Kazuko, this trick is getting really old!" Keiko trained her eyes on one of the Kazuko and dodged all the others.

The Kazuko that was being targeted suddenly disappeared. "Seems the love you got caught in is messing with your abilites!" The Kazuko's stated while laughing.

Keiko laughed in response, and quickly turned around to ram her foot into Kazuko's stomache. Kazuko went flying a few feet away. All the clones surrounding Keiko disappeared as Kazuko's back hit a tree, hard.

"Ungh!" He groaned as he tried pulling himself to his feet. "H-Heh..." He snickered as he pulled out a kunai once more, quickly charging toward Keiko. Her arm came out to block his own, as he ducked and placed a kick at her thigh now sending her back several feet.

Immediately, as soon as she hit the ground she rolled backwards and disappeared into the forest behind her. Quickly steadying herself she did three hand seals and closed her eyes. "Dispersion." She whispered.

Kazuko stood still, his eyes glancing through the trees and bushes surrounding him. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, Keiko." He teased, his kunai held tightly in his grasp. The words floated about in Keiko's mind as she concentrated in the path of where the voice came from. Suddenly her mind's eyes detached from her being and headed towards Kazuko's voice. When his figure came into view, her mind connected with his.

A laugh shook his head with a menacing whisper, "I got you."

A shiver ran through Kazuko as he tried to remain relaxed. "G-Good try, but I know this trick," He stated, trying to hide the uneasiness he was expirencing.

Keiko snickered as she made an illusion of his little brother several feet away from where he stood.

"Kazu-san! Kazu-san! Look, I'm here for once! Come, let's play!"

Kazuko staggered back several feet from his "brother". "Th-that's... a-a dirty trick!" Kazuko stated, his eyes now darting around despretly.

"Kazu-san! But I am your brother!" Kazuko's brother stepped closer with his arms out open. "Am I imposing on something?" His brother frowned and cocked his head, a tear started to run down his cheek.

"C-Canazu... Cana-san... n-no... Keiko, stop!" Kazuko's breath hitched as he stared intently at his brother; it seemed so real!

"Come on! Let's go play, Kazu-san!" Canazu turned around and motioned for Kazuko to follow him as he began to walk to the location of where Keiko was hidden.

Kazuko's feet began to move; his eyes trained on his retreating brother. "C-Cana-san... b-brother... I'm sorry..." Kazuko bowed his head as he lunged out his arm, the kunai slicing his brother as the ilusion dissapeared reavealing Keiko only feet away. "I will kill you later," Kazuko stated sniffing.

Keiko's eyes narrowed as she was back to her own body and quickly pulled back away further into the forest. Suddenly another laugh subtly floated through Kazuko's mind. "You thought you had it, didn't you?" Keiko snickered.

Kazuko's eyes widened as his head darted around again. _'When did she do that?'_ He thought bitterly. He sighed deeply as he stopped moving all together. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around him, seaching for any signs as to where Keiko was hiding.

"There is a little surprise back at the raining field, Kazuko. Why don't we retreat back to there?"

Yama's voice came from the training field, yelling out Kazuko and Keiko's names, commanding them to return.

Kazuko shook his head of thoughts; the training wasn't over, no one had won. "Nice try," He whispered, more to himself then to Keiko. He sighed once again as he felt a shiver run up his spine; to his left he heard a slight stirring in the bushes and his head snapped around, a kunai flying in the direction of the sound.

Keiko winced as she felt something burry deep into her arm. The illusion was broken and she quickly moved to pull the kunai out of her arm. "Idiot!" She snapped and quickly made her way out of the forest. In the light Keiko could see the wound much better, and a fair amount of blood trickled down her arm.

Despite the fact that he had injured Keiko, Kazuko smirked. "Ready to play fair?" Kazuko asked in a cocky tone.

"I am playing fair!" Keiko called back.

"Heh, yeah, bringing my brother into this is **so **fair," He mumbled as he pulled out a new kunai.

"Well, what else was I suppose to use? You've already figured out most of my other tricks." Keiko shrugged and watched as Kazuko emerged from the forest with a killer look on his face.

"No tricks then."

Before a response could be given, Kazuko charged toward Keiko with immense speed. Keiko's eyes widened, and then she groaned. Throughout the entire academy, he was always the fastest. No one could amount to his speed, and when a battle was waged but wasn't going his way, he always resorted to his specialty. Keiko narrowed her eyes and tried to spot where he was. He was moving too fast that she could only see glimpses of his smirking face. Kazuko threw a hit at Keiko, sending her backwards. She tried to regain her balence before a kick landed on her back causing her to stumble forwards.

Keiko coughed and quickly threw up her arms in defense as she saw his hand fly at her face. When she deflected his hand, a foot collided with her other side. "Kazuko!" She groaned and tried her hardest to climb to her feet. Kazuko paused for a moment on the other side of the field. "You're annoying, you know that?" Keiko screamed to him.

"You should've known bringing my brother into this would have made me mad." He stated taking a several steps forward.

Keiko made an apologizing look as she slipped her hands behind her back. Kazuko and her had trained together for years, and he knew how to determine which jutsu she was going to use by the hand seal. As quickly as she could, before he could realize what jutsu she was using, she made the hand seal and everything went still.

Kazuko stopped in his tracks. He lifted his hand to look at it; everything felt laggy to him. His eyes lifted again and stared at Keiko with anger; he _hated_ this jutsu, and she _knew_ that!

Keiko smirked, but then Kazuko's vision began to blur and she disappeared from his sight. The scenery around him began to disappear around him and the only thing that was normal was just where he stood.

"Dammit," He mumbled, clearly irritated. His eyes glanced around in what felt like slow motion as he tried to see Keiko, but failed.

"Kazuko." Keiko whispered, but it seemed to be coming in every direction. Suddenly Kazuko felt something touch his arm, and as he turned to look, Keiko had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Come on, Kazuko... What are you waiting for? Too slow for you?" Her voice seemed to be extremely slow and demonic-like.

Kazuko growled as he tried to shoe her away from his shoulder; her body slowly disappeared into nothing. "Ugh! Cut the crap!" He yelled, even more irritated than before.

Darkness started to come out of the ground and snaked around his legs, holding him completely still. Keiko walked out to stand in front of him as she stuck out her tongue. "This is just driving you completely insane, isn't it?"

"You have no idea!" He hissed at her, struggling against the darkness.

The darkness from above came down and wrapped around his arms, pulling them out so he couldn't move them either.

"I never would have thought I would use this jutsu on you to actually inflict damage." Keiko stopped to think. Her voice sounded demonic-like once again as she whispered, "It's amusing."

Kazuko's breath hitched once again as he lowered his head. "Damn you and your illusions. I know for a fact, to Yama and Satomi, I look like an idiot." He mumbled.

Keiko began to laugh as she turned to wave at Yama and Satomi. "Do you see them, Kazuko?" Keiko giggled as she allowed their figures to be seen through the darkness.

Kazuko's eyes drifted in their direction. Satomi appeared to be giggling while Yama watched the battle intently. His head lowered again as he smirked. "You know, Keiko. What would you do, if something ever happened to your precious Yama? Would you cry?"

"That is none of your business, Kazuko." Keiko said sternly as she stepped forward and lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

Another smirk left his lips. "Now what? Gonna hurt me, or humiliate me more?"

"Oh, how I would _love_ to continue to humiliate you, and I just might at some point in time just for the fun of it. But I do have a bit of guilt in making you look like a completely loser infront of our entire squad, so I'll just get this over and done with." Keiko smirked as she pulled the kunai out of her pouch and held it gently against his face.

"Not the face! I'm too sexy for that!" Kazuko's voice was shaking as his breathing became ragged.

"Of course." Keiko rolled her eyes. "Then how about-" Keiko quickly reached around and pulled his head back as far as it went an held the kunai to his throat.

"Y-You won't kill me... y-you already admitted you'd be lost without me," He whispered.

"Oh, Kazuko!" Keiko laughed. "Haven't you forgotten that this is merely an illusion? I could slit your throat right now and it would make you feel like you're dying; but in reality you'll just be lying on the ground writhering in what seems to be immense pain, crying, and bawling. There wouldn't be any blood. This kunai..." Keiko allowed Kazuko to see the kunai. "Is simply an illusion, it isn't real."

"Then... do it and get it over with," He mumbled.

"Nah..." Keiko let go of his hair and stepped back enough so he could see what she was doing. The fake kunai slipped out of her hand and before it hit the ground it broke into darknes and laid about on the soft green ground. She reached back into her pouch and pulled out another kunai. "Now this...this is real." Keiko snickered.

Kazuko remained still, his eyes following her movement; he couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

More darkness snaked out from around them and reached to pull his shirt wide open. "Now this is going to be fun."

His eyes now widened. "Sh-shit..."

Keiko stepped forward and lightly dragged the sharp end of the blade across his flesh. A little blood surfaced, but none fell. "Does it hurt?" Keiko asked with a smirk.

Kazuko winced as his breathing picked up once again. "K-Keiko... s-stop!"

"But why?" She whispered into his ear as she dragged the kunai vertically down the middle of his chest, a bit harder so as to draw more blood.

"Ungh!" He cried out in agony as the pain struck him.

She stepped back and pursed her lips. "What shall I write?" Keiko laughed as she began to carve "I'm a loser" into his chest and adomen. When she was finished she stepped back and motioned for him to look.

He panted as his eyes looked down at his chest. Tears sprung to his eyes from pain and shame as he watched his blood hit the grass. "D-Damn you..." He mumbled weakly.

Keiko giggled and instantly stopped the illusion. Before Kazuko could realize what had happened, Keiko pulled an actual real kunai from her pouch and swung her arm to slice his face lightly before backing away.

Kazuko fell onto his back panting. He reached up with a shaking hand to touch his chest; his hand revealed no blood. His hand then reached up to his cheek, blood. Kazuko slowly rolled over and weakly pulled himself to his feet. His body was still in shock as he tried to maintain his balence. From the side, Yama looked nervously at the pair; debating if he should stop the fight.

"Th-that was fricken torture!" Kazuko sceamed at Keiko, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, this is to show our abilities. I thought I'd start hardcore." Keiko shrugged.

Kazuko wipped at his tears before glaring at Keiko. "You are** so** dead!" He screamed, charging forward.

"Oh boy." Keiko's eyes widened; she knew when Kazuko was for real angry. Guilt rising in her gut, and fear wracking her mind, she turned to run towards Yama. She felt pathetic, but she had seen Kazuko at his worse and the destruction he could inflict on her. Unfortunately, in her haste, she had run to the clone Yama had placed not far off, instead of his real body. "Yama!" She desperately screamed, but just as she had caught his arm to hide behind him, he bursted into a log. With nothing to keep her balance she fell onto her back with a sudden feeling of completely sorrow.

Yama caught onto the situation and jumped in front of Kazuko, grabbing onto him before he reached Keiko. "Calm down!" He ordered.

Kazuko's hate filled eyes faded as he slumped in Yama's arms. He sighed deeply as he fell back onto his back. "S-sorry..." He mumbled, feeling guilty; he let his anger take over him, again.

"It's alright," Yama stated before turning toward Keiko. "you alright?" Yama asked her, concern in his eyes.

Keiko could only nod as she breathed deeply with sudden exhaustion.

Yama nodded as he let out a sigh of relief. "Good job both of you. I think I know what your abilites are now, however. Keiko, I think you went a little bit overboard." Yama stated as his eyes narrowed on her.

Keiko looked sheepishly as she smirked with a shrugg of her shoulders. "Sorry, Kazuko."

Kazuko closed his eyes and nodded as he continued to try and get his breathing back under control.

"Truly, Kazuko. I am sorry, I didn't plan on hurting you that badly. I guess the torture was pretty painful?"

Kazuko weakly sat up and glared at Keiko; he figured his look alone would answer her stupid question.

Keiko, once again, looked sheepish and she shakily stood to her feet and offered him help to his feet.

Kazuko looked away from Keiko and crossed his arms, not moving.

Keiko rolled her eyes and turned to go and get a drink from her water bottle from the bench. "Sweet, sweet water!" Keiko sighed as she dreamed of the second water washed her throat and made it not so dry anymore.

Yama looked down on Kazuko. "Are you really alright, Kazuko?"

Kazuko nodded simply as he pulled himself to his feet, stumbling sightly. Kazuko walked over and sat down on the nearby bench. Looking over at Yama he said, "I am not fighting anymore today."

Yama nodded in understanding and looked over at Satomi. "You witnessed what you are going against tomorrow, I suggest to prepare yourself and be ready tomorrow morning. You can all go home now."

Satomi nodded firmly and ran off to start her practicing. Kazuko angrily stood and stumbled away and Keiko stumbled over to Yama. "I feel very weak." Keiko said and laughed slightly.

"You used up a lot of chakra. Just go home and rest," He told her with a smile.

Keiko shook her head and slipped her arms around his middle. "I dun wanna." She said childishly.

Yama laughed as he hugged her back. "Well you need to. I have some paper work I have to do for Lady Tsunade."

"Can I come?" Keiko brightened.

Yama stared at her strangly. "W-well, I guess, but it will be boring." He told her simply.

"Nah." Keiko smiled gently.

Yama laughed. "B-But what about your friend? He still seems mad."

"Trust me, if I try to talk to him when he's angry, he's stubborn as stubborn can be."

Yama shrugged. "Alright then, you can come I guess."

"Alright." Keiko said happily and began to walk away before Yama, but her energy was instantly drained and she fell to her knees.

Yama walked up to Keiko and smiled. "Now is this because of the fight, of because you got up too early?"

"I feel...l-like I have energy none so ever." Keiko said tiredly.

Yama bent done and picked up Keiko in his arms as he headed toward his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how long does this paper work stuff take?" Keiko aked curiously as Yama placed her down on the couch and left to fish the papers out of his room.

"Depends on how much you bug me." He answered in a joking tone as he disappeared into his room.

"What exactly is it about?" She sat back and made herself comfy.

Yama returned to the living room and set a folder full of paper on the table. He removed his vest and sat down beside Keiko.

"It's about the Chunin exams; I'm helping with them this year." He told her, opening the folder.

Keiko gasped and turned so that she could look over his shoulder. "Am I going to be entered?"

Yama looked over at Keiko's curious expression and laughed. "I haven't decided yet. They are extremely dangerous, and you **just** became a Genin."

"I should have been a genin five years ago, and should have been a chunin by now, and possibly a jounin. So I say you should...let me..?" Keiko posed as she shrugged her shoulders with a happy smile.

"What about Satomi and Kazuko? I can't only let you go, it has to be the whole squad and well, I don't even know about Satomi yet."

"Well, what did you think of our fight?"

"It was good. I always knew you were strong because of your clan. And as for Kazuko, I'm amazed at how he could see through your illusions. However, no matter how good the two of you are, I can't let you go without Satomi."

"I know...but Satomi is so...mysterious. No one knows anything about her. She use to be just a citizen girl on the outskirts of the village. She hadn't had any friends through the academy...what if she turns out to be so useless, and it hinders Kazuko and I from advancing?"

Yama thought for a moment. "I doubt that she is useless. But if she is, then I will deal with that tomorrow. I need to see her fight first."

"Can I fight her?" Keiko's face darkened as a smirk slowly lit her face.

Yama stared blankly at Keiko. "No."

"Aww! Come on! Why not?"

"I saw that torture you put on Kazuko; if I guess right, you hate her. You will probably kill her."

"You think Kazuko won't hurt her? I know how to control myself." Keiko tried to keep composure, but failed and bursted into laughter. "I'm sorry! I guess I can't control myself at times."

Yama laughed as he ruffled Keiko's hair. "You're cute. But that wont change my mind. Unlike you, Satomi isn't going to piss Kazuko off to the point that he loses control, and if she does, I will step in."

"Why do you still treat me like a child?" Keiko frowned.

Yama pulled away his hand and laughed. "'Cause you still act like one."

"I do not! I am an adult. Hello~! You see? Grown up..here...sitting beside you..not little...not naive."

Yama laughed once again as he leaned back against the couch. "I'm older than you, that's more then enough reason to call you a child."

Keiko narrowed her eyes and quickly preformed the seals that she had last inflicted on Kazuko during their training. Yama's eyes widened as he saw Keiko's hand signs. He watched her carefully earlier when she preformed them on Kazuko.

"K-Keiko what are you doing?" Yama asked nervously.

Keiko giggled as all around, darkness hid the walls of the room. The lamp on the stand in the corner of the room had disappeared but the light still illuminated what he could see. Keiko had easily slipped back into the darkness.

"Am I still childish now?" Keiko asked menacingly.

Yama's eyes darted around. "Ah... n-no?"

Keiko giggled as she walked forth from the darkness and stood on the other side of the coffee table. "Do you feel it, Yama? The weight of every particle in your body weighing down. Your feet feel like bricks and it's like your head is starting to ache, doesn't it?"

Yama wasn't enjoying her "game". "K-Keiko, stop!" He told her sternly, trying to hide the angst from her.

Gracefully, Keiko stepped up onto the table and stepped down infront of Yama. "Oh Yama." She whispered and bent down in front of him. "Boo!" She suddenly shouted, almost giving Yama a heart attack. By the time Keiko stopped laughing and stood up, Yama had flinched. "I'm just kidding." She giggled and sat down on the table in front of him.

Yama panted as he stared at Keiko with widened eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting to those papers?" She asked mockingly.

"I can't when you have me in this thing," He told her.

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to stop this illusion?"

He nodded.

"But first..." Keiko said and leaned forward slightly.

Yama's eyes widened in curiousity and fear of what she might do to him.

She giggled as she watched his expression, wondering what it would turned to after she had done what she was planning on doing. She leaned forward a bit more and placed her lips to his before pulling back and giggling once again and breaking the illusion.

Yama's back fell against the couch as his eyes remained widened and a blush crossed his face. _'Was that... fake... or real?'_ He wondered, his mind still in shock.

"What?" She asked and cocked her head.

"D-did ... you actually just kiss me?" He asked breathlessly.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Keiko's eyebrow went up as she stared back at Yama.

Yama shook his head and leaned forward with his eyes locked on his paper work. "Why did I bring you here again?"

"Because you love me... and this one'll be more real." She pulled his face back up and placed another kiss on his lips before pulling back again.

Yama's face turned beat red as he stared at her. "Y-You're not very fair... are you?" He teased. Suddenly before Keiko could catch on, Yama's lips connected with her's again. He pulled away and let his eyes fall back down, acting like nothing had happened.

Keiko smiled brightly and placed her elbows on her knees. "I love when you blush, it's amusing." She murmured.

Yama ignored her comment as he tried to focus on his work.

"Can't focus, can you?" She giggled.

Yama laughed but didn't look at her.

"Can you?" She whispered and kissed him back once more.

This time Yama tackled Keiko to the couch, his body hovering over her. "I said I had work to do, didn't I?"

"Is Yama angry then?" Keiko asked with a smirk.

He returned her smirk with one of his own. "Course not, but I am gonna have to do something about you taking away my focus."

Keiko giggled and reach up to poke his stomach. "I can just use one of my jutsu's to get away."

"Yeah, but you don't want to get away," Yama told her.

"And right now you're debating, and wanting not to but at the same time wanting to do something, correct?"

He laughed. "No, course not."

"Besides, Kazuko would hurt you if you did anything bad." She whispered mockingly.

Yama laughed once again. "I think I could take your friend."

Keiko looked like she was deep in thought. "I don't know about that...he is pretty tough."

Yama lowered his head down, closer to Keiko. "You have never seen me fight, so I wouldn't put him above me quite yet."

"Then why don't you show me just how you can fight?"

Yama got off of Keiko and smiled. "Cause I don't have anyone to fight- and I'm not fighting my students."

"Come on! Fight me! I'm strong - as you can tell." Keiko jokingly brought her arm to her face and kissed her bicep.

Yama laughed. "No. I can't. Besides, I **still** have work to do that you are distracting me from."

"Well then get to it!" Keiko motioned to the papers.

He stared at her blankly. "I've been trying."

"I won't bug you anymore." She said with a smile.

"Next you'll be saying that you're an angel." He said, sarcasm evident.

"Aren't I your angel?" She giggled.

Yama found himself blushing again as he avoided her gaze. "Yeah."

Keiko leaned forward and kissed his cheek before standing up. "I'm going to randomly cook you something to eat so I'm out of your hair." Keiko laughed and head for the kitchen. "I'm sorry if I burn your house down."

Yama rolled his eyes as a chuckle left his lips. "Just make sure you warn me."

Keiko laughed as she looked through all his stuff for something to cook. She found a package of Ramen in the cupboards and put a pot of water on to boil the noodles. '_I wonder if my cooking is good...'_ She laughed and imagined the worse case scenerio.

Yama yawned as he leaned back against the couch. Keiko was still in the kitchen. His eyes looked from the doorway to his papers as his eyes unwillingly began to close and he moved onto his back.

A few minutes later the Ramen was finally cooked and ready to go. she poured it into two bowls and brought it out to the living room only to find that Yama had fallen asleep.

"Guys are such dorks." She sighed and sat both of the bowls down on the table. She placed herelf infront of the couch on the floor and began to eat her bowl of Ramen, waiting to see if the smell of the Ramen would wake Yama. After she had finished her bowl and waited a few more minutes for Yama to wake up, she brought both bowls back into the kitchen and disposed of them. Then she went into his room and got his pillow and blankets to bring them to his couch.

'_I wonder what he did all night. It's only noon!'_ She placed the blankets gently over his body and lifted his head to place the brick-feeling pillow under his head. '_Seriously! How does he sleep with that pillow?'_ Keiko shook her head and gave him one last kiss before leaving his apartment.

* * *

><p>After attending to his cut, Kazuko wandered around the village aimlessly to blow off steam. As he strolled along, he spotted Keiko and hissed at her as he walked by; he wasn't all that mad anymore, but still wasn't happy with her.<p>

"Hey! Kazuko!" Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and got his attention.

He turned to stare at her with a dull expression. "What?"

"You still angry?" She pursed her lips.

He groaned. "Possibly."

"Come on, seriously."

He turned his back to her and sighed as he scratched his head. "I guess not. But my cheek hurts."

"Ah, come on. You stabbed me in the arm...oh...I still have to take care of that!" Keiko said as she looked down at her arm.

Kazuko turned back around and looked at her arm. "Ew. Did I do that?" He sighed and stepped forward, pulling first-aid stuff from his pouch. He quickly cleaned her wound and wrapped it up.

"I'm surprised both Yama and I hadn't noticed it. I felt pain when he grabbed my arm...but.." She mumled to herself while thinking of the past few minutes.

"Did him yet?" Kazuko asked with a smirk; he sounded more like his cocky-self again.

"Shut up!" She hissed and poked where his wound was to make it hurt again.

"Ow..." He whined as he pulled her hand away. "Stop. It hurts."

"Then stop thinking we're going to do it!" She laughed. "We only kissed."

"Heh, Keiko and Yama sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Keiko's deathly glare made Kazuko stop in his tracks. "I can do that jutsu you hate again."

Kazuko just smiled. "And I can leave this village."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

Kazuko laughed. "Heh, I figured you wouldn't."

"So, Yama is helping with the Chunin exams this year."

"Oh yeah?" Kazuko asked.

"You have to fight Satomi tomorrow, and depending on if she's useless or not, we can enter!"

Kazuko raised a brow at Keiko. "Useless? She isn't useless?"

"We don't know yet. No one knows her abilities...at least no one that I know." Keiko rolled her eyes.

"So, you don't know me?" He teased. "I hung out in a tree the other day, and she suddenly showed up and started to train, comepletely unaware of my presence. She's strong, I'm almost worried about facing her tomorrow." Kazuko admitted.

Keiko immediately bursted out into laughter. "You almost had me there, Kazuko! You should be an actor!" Keiko had to grip her stomach it was hurting from laughing too hard.

Kazuko remained still as he stared at her with an unamused glare. "I'm serious. In my past time I spy on people." He admitted with a smirk. "Ah the things I've witnessed."

Keiko sobered up and blushed. "Not on me, right?"

He just snickered.

"No, seriously. 'Cause that would be awkward."

Kazuko laughed. "Nah, I think I have once, but you were just makin' food."

"When?" Keiko went all shifty eyed.

"Ah, years ago?"

"You're weird."

"Heh, well I get to know people by spyin' on 'em. So, this would have been like, back when we first met."

"Do you spy on Yama?" Keiko subtly slipped in the question, or tried to subtly do so.

He rasied a brow again. "Yeah?"

"What does he do?" She rolled her eyes in curiousity.

Kazuko smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I would like to know? Duh."

Kazuko rolled his eyes. "I meant, why do you need to know, he is your boyfriend."

"Fine, nevermind." Keiko shook her head angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Flowers." Kazuko told her. "He has a liking for flowers. I dunno why, but he does."

"Flowers?" Keiko was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"A lot of the time when I spy on him, I see him attending to some sort of flower garden he has in his room. He mostly keeps carnations. It's weird in my opinion."

'_Oh! I **love **carnations!' _Keiko laughed. "Seriously?"

Kazuko nodded. "Yeah. There was one time a Jounin came to see him when he was looking at the flowers, and he hid them away in his closet before answering the door. So clearly no one knows."

"Yeah...alright. Uh, anything else? I ...have to do something..."

Kazuko gave Keiko an odd look before thinking. "No I don't watch, but I've heard him sing in the shower, but he sucks." Kazuko's face twisted in disgust at the memory.

"That's not awkward- okay bye!" Before Kazuko could say anything, Keiko disappeared and headed back to Yama's apartment.

"D-did I creep her out?" Kazuko asked himself before shrugging.

Keiko knocked but Yama didn't answer. '_He must still be asleep.'_ She checked the door knob and found that it was still unlocked. She opened the door quietly and made her way into the living room where Yama wa still sound asleep.

"I'm back." She whispered and giggled as she went to the first closet she seen which was in the living room. She opened the door but didn't see any flowers. She moved on to the next few rooms but still no flowers. The last room she checked, his bedroom, the closet stood out more than it had the night she slept there. She took one last glance at Yama and headed for the closet to open the door. There, in little pots, a few carnations stood beautifully. She let out a loving sigh and bent down to smell her favourite flowers.

"Wh-where did those come from? I-I ah... damn Jounin..." Yama mumbled nervously as he stood in his doorway looking over at Keiko and the flowers.

"They're beautiful, Yama." Keiko said and brought a carnation to her nose.

Yama tried to hold back a blush and failed. "Ah..."

"I know they're yours, so don't try passing it off on that...jounin..."

Yama remained silent as he stared at Keiko with beat red cheeks.

"I didn't know you tended to flowers! And you sing? Ah, this is far too great!" Keiko giggled.

Yama's face deepened in colour as his eyes widened. "H-How d-did you know... that... stuff?"

"I have connections. But seriously, how come you never told me you planted _carnations_? They're my most favourite flowers!"

He reached up and scratched his neck nervously. "I-I know that."

"For me?"

He nodded.

"Wait! How did you know I liked flowers? I haven't recieved one since I was three from my dad!"

"Remember, you forgot me? I already knew that from before... that."

"And you remembered this entire time?"

He blushed again. "I remember everything about you as a kid, Keiko."

"Right." Keiko laughed and then sighed.

Yama's blush faded as he stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish that I could remember you completely. I only remember blips and random things. I want to remember just how much you meant to me then. And what it was like...All that..."

Yama walked over and hugged Keiko tightly. "I'm sure you will remember eventually."

"You sure 'bout that?"

Yama shrugged. "No, but I do hope it does."

"Me too." Keiko sighed again and hugged him back.

Yama let go of Keiko and let out a shaky laugh. "S-sorry about falling asleep by the way. I didn't mean to."

"Nah, it's alright. I left for a while anyways. First you complain that I'm distracting you and then you fall asleep." Keiko tsked.

He laughed. "I finished my work though."

"Then what were you complaining about? I cooked Ramen noodles and you fell asleep but you had finished your work? You just wanted me to leave." Keiko frowned.

Yama smiled. "No. I finished my work, and fell asleep waiting for you; you could have woken me up, there was no law against it."

"You looked too cute sleeping. And besides, no Ramen noodles for you. They're gone now."

"Aw, don't make me feel guilty over it," He teased.

"Too bad. They were delcious and you didn't get to taste them."

"Hm..."

"Hm..?"

"Yes, hm..."

"...Hm...?"

"...Hm!"

"What already?"

"I just remembered something I need to do, and I'm surprised you are't going to be doing the same thing."

"You're just confusing me now, seriously."

"I was going to visit my parents graves. It's thirteen years since they died."

"I can go with you and we can visit my parents grave!"

Yama nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"Alright, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"Our next competators are Keiko Nanami and Illrima Spiner." The Jounin announced as the two said genin stepped into the arena.

Keiko walked up to Illrima and gave her a cocky smile. "Ready to be defeated?"

Illrima narrowed her eyes. "Being cocky gets people no where. Lose the cockiness if you want to have even the slightest chance to win."

"Same goes for you!" Keiko hissed befoe taking a few steps back.

Illrima rolled her eyes as she stepped back as well. She looked to the spider on her shoulder and mumbled something in a different language before looked back up at Keiko once again. "I'll give you the frist move." She told Keiko calmly.

Keiko smirked before slowly moving backwords. She let out a short laugh before she said, "Why thank you for such a courtesy, now I don't have to fight to find a place."

Illrima remained unamused as she formed a few hand signs, mumblng more words in a different language before lowering her arms at her sides. "You should really consider covering your markings in battles. They give you away and make your actions predictable."

Keiko grimaced before disappearing into the bush behind her. She made a few hands signs and concentrated on the space around her first. The bush slowly disappeared, with her gone as well, leaving Illrima to try to find where she had gone.

"Amature." Illrima mumbled as she pulled her hands together. "Hyatume." The spider on her shoulder disappeared upon the word. She lowered her hands and waited for the spiders signal.

Keiko looked down towards the spider that was crawling beneath the bush. Disgusted, she reached down and squished the spider under her finger. "Gross." She murmured before turning back to concentrating on Illrima.

Illrima raised an eyebrow in her confusion. "What the...?" She shook her head and tried to come up with another way to find Keiko. She pulled her hands together once more and started spitting out spider webs that covered the area around her. "Now where are you...?" Illrima growled as she looked around waiting for movement - if she could catch the fly, she'd be eating it minutes.

Keiko shrugged before moving her hands slowly to form another hand seal. The space behind her began to turn into a dark abyss as she moved slowly out from the bush, still hidden by the darkness.

Illrima senced movement but was unable to see it. She pulled her hands together and increased her mind barrier, a small figure just barely visible feet from her. _'Strong mind manipulation.'_ She thought.

Keiko paused for a moment before making another seal. Another figure began to separate from Keiko until a clone was created. The two Keiko's slowly began to walk away from each other and towards Illrima. The darkness clouding both of them.

'Damnit! She's outsmarting me!' Illrima clenched her jaw and tried to think as she looked to the spider that returned to her shoulder having not actually been killed. 'What do I do? Someone like her isn't outsmarted, their humiliated!' Illrima smirked as she came up with a plan. She remained still and silent, waiting for Keiko to make the first move, just as she had said in the beginning.

Darkness had now surrounded the battle field, hiding both the Keiko clones. The Keiko clone moved forward towards Illrima and moved to stand infront of her with a smirk. "Don't get too cocky now."

Illrima remained silent and still, her eyes closed.

The real Keiko stood feet behind Illrima as she kneeled down and closed her eyes, preforming some hand seals while murmuring something gently. The ground beneath Illrima began to imprison Illrima's feet as the clone Keiko held her in place.

Illrima's eyes opened once more and smirked. "Gotcha." Spiders began to crawl up the legs of the clone, biting it and causing it to disappear. One small spider sneaked up and bit the real Keiko's ankle. Illrima smiled softly. "My poison is strong. Now that you're in my web, I believe it's time for dinner."

Keiko gasped and fell backwards, kicking off the spider that had bitten her ankle. The genjutsu was broken and and Illrima turned around to look at Keiko. Keiko narrowed her eyes as she climbed to her feet. "Well done." Keiko murmured. She went to run further from Illrima when her leg suddenly felt numb and Keiko faceplanted into the ground with a loud thud.

Illrima smiled as she stepped closer to Keiko. "As I said; you are in my webs. And my babies and I are starving." Illrima closed in on Keiko, kicking her in the rib. "Where's your cockiness now!" She kicked her again, harder. "This is my fight! It should have been called mine from the start!"

Keiko did her best to block the blows, but the longer she fought the more the numbness began to spread. Her bottom of her body wasn't able to move, and as she tried her best to stop the kicks with her hands, the numbness took over her upper body, leaving her body fully numb and victim to Illrima's melee attacks.

Illrima bent down and grabbed Keiko by the hair, pulling her closer into view as she pulled a kunai. "Time to eat."

Yama, who had been up in the stage watching it horror, jumped down and into the fight. He bent down and formed hand seals before capturing Illrima's shadow, stopping her right before the kunai plunged Keiko's throat. "Step down, Illrima."

Illrima moved her eyes to get a look at Yama. "I believe this is against the rules, Jounin."

"I don't care. You won the fight. Step down." He hissed.

Illrima used all her strength to fight Yama's shadow and drop the kunai. Yama released her and she backed off. Yama ran over and picked up Keiko in his arms.

"Illrima Spiner of the leaf village is the winner!" The announcer called through the speakers.

A Jounin walked up and approached Yama. "You weren't allowed to do that."

"I think these fights should be stopped when one is about to die. And in this case, it would have been one from our own village."

The Jounin shrugged but nodded. "Lady Tsunade will be speaking with you later."

"I don't care. I'll take it." Yama sighed. "But right now I'm taking her to the nurse."

The Jounin nodded. "I will have someone send for you later."

Yama nodded as he walked off toward the nurses station, holding Keiko tightly in his arms.

"I was totally going to win that fight!" Keiko hissed in pain. "If you hadn't stepped in!"

Yama rolled his eyes. "Just shut up."

"No! That was my fight, Ya-" Keiko suddenly tensed in immense pain as she bit her lip. She gasped sharply once the pain subsided slightly. "Yama!" She whimpered.

Yama frowned at her as they entered the hospital. The nurse greeted them and told Yama where to take Keiko. He carefully laid her down on the bed as a nurse came in.

"This will hurt a bit, alright?" The nurse told Keiko before facing Yama. "You should wait outside."

Yama looked at Keiko before nodding to the nurse.

"No, he will NOT!" Keiko yelled the last part into the nurses face as pain ripped through her body.

The nurse seemed taken aback as she looked from Yama to Keiko. "He has to, Miss Nanami."

"No...he does not." Keiko gasped.

Yama frowned at Keiko as he looked to the nurse. "She will just keep fighting you..."

The nurse sighed. "Fine. I need to get this poison out before it kills you. Miss Spiner has sent far too many people here."

Yama leaned against the wall opposite the bed, watching Keiko. "I'm right here, alright?"

"Better be, or I'll...beat you." Keiko hissed.

Yama sighed. The nurse rolled her eyes as she placed her hands over the spot the spider had bit Keiko. Her hands glew a blue aura as the poison slowly started to pull back from Keiko's system and to the nurses hands. "Sorry for the pain. It will be over soon." The nurse murmured.

"Yama..." Keiko winced, trying hard not to scream.

Yama walked back across the room and took her hand in his own. "It's alright." He soothed.

The nurse watched them, still focusing on removing the poison. "Almost done, Miss Nanami."

"No...Yama..." Keiko muttered.

Yama looked at her with confusion as he let go of her hand. "Wh-What did I do?" He asked nervously.

Keiko let out a small laugh admist her pain. "I just wanted to say thank you." She giggled before screaming at the nurse.

Yama frowned at her. "Nurse, hurry. I think the poison is getting to her head."

The nurse laughed slightly as she tried to hurry up the process.

Keiko winced and tried to smile at Yama before pulling Yama's hand to cover her eyes. "It hurts."

Yama sighed as he frowned at her. "Just be happy you're not dead."

The glow around the nurses hands faded and she stepped back. "Mr. Nara, can you stay with her for a while. She will have a slight pain through her body and may feel dizzy. I'll be back in about ten or so minutes to check on her."

Yama nodded as the nurse left the room. Yama walked over and pulled up a chair beside Keiko's bed. "Still hurts?" He asked, still frowning - he hated seeing her in pain.

Keiko nodded slightly. "Because of your dodo head and allowing her to do that to me!"

"If I hadn't let her, you'd be dead." He murmured with a deep sigh.

"I was kidding Yama. I'm serious though, thank you."

Yama looked up to meet her eyes. "Y-You're welcome."

"I know I would have died, and I actually thought I was going to back there. I thought I had that fight, I guess I underestimated her at first...and then got a little too cocky as if I had already won the fight near the end. Ugh...I HATE spiders!" Keiko shuddered at the thought of Illrima's spiders.

Yama smiled and patted her head. "It's okay. You don't need to thank me. I was just watching out for you."

"See, you should say loving things like that to me more." Keiko smiled and laughed.

Yama smiled in return, about to say something when the door burst open with Kazuko in a panic.

"Keiko! Are you alright? I saw your fight! You did good, but that Illrima is a bitch!" Kazuko had several deep cuts in his arms, chest and face, but seemed to pay no attention to them as he shook Keiko's shoulders violently.

"Kazuko, stop!" Yama growled as he pulled Kazuko from Keiko.

"O-Oh... sorry." Kazuko mumbled as he blushed.

Keiko glared at Kazuko before jumping to her feet and shoving Kazuko up against the far wall. "Can you not see I'm in a very painful state?"

Kazuko laughed nervously. "W-Well, what you're doing now doesn't really support your statement."

Keiko glared at him before moving back to the hospital bed and laying down. "And you interrupted what Yama was just about to say."

Kazuko unruffled his shirt as he looked over at Yama who began blushing. "I-I was just gonna say that I loved you." He murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

Keiko turned to look at Kazuko. "See, you ruined a romantic moment. Good job." Keiko said before turning back to Yama. "And I love you too!"

Yama smiled to Keiko. Kazuko laughed again. "W-Well... on a different note," He faced Yama. "I won the fight! I'm a chunin!" He grinned.

"And Satomi?" Yama asked him.

Kazuko nodded. "All but Keiko I guess." He laughed again. "But you put up a great fight, girl!"

Satomi finally came rushing into the room and stopped to take a quick breath. "You need to slow your butt down, man!" Satomi walked over to shake Kazuko's shoulders. "I'm not as fast as you!" She laughed.

Kazuko grabbed Satomi's shoulder's to stop her from shaking him. "Stoop itt! I'm getting dizzy!"

"So the two of you are almost considered my equal now." Yama smiled.

"Yes, Yama-sensai!" Kazuko laughed.

Keiko turned to glare at Yama. "And I'm stuck as an unequal."

Yama shook his head. "You're an equal too, Keiko."

"Just cause you lost, doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be a chunin. Actaully, if that girl hadn't cheated, you would've won!" Kazuko laughed.

"Cheated? How did she cheat, Kazuko? There is no such thing as cheating in this sort of battle unless there is an outside force. She won fair and square, and I'm just weak." Keiko muttered.

"You're not weak." Yama said sternly. "We just need to work on that cockiness you have."

"You don't like my cockiness?" Keiko laughed. "Kidding. But I mean, it's annoying that I have to repeat the Chunin Exams." Keiko murmured before drawing her knees to her chest. "Are you still my Sensai?"

Yama laughed and nodded. "I am. Maybe I will be able to talk to Lady Tsunade. Possibly I can get you to a Chunin level like them."

"Can you do that?" Kazuko asked.

Yama shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"Well, I mean...If you won't be my sensai when I'm a chunin, maybe an extra year or two wouldn't hurt." Keiko laughed jokingly.

Yama laughed. "I am still your sensai, as I am theirs. It's just.. different than before. We are considered equals and do not have to depend on me in the same way."

Keiko shrugged. "So does that mean we can now battle it out as equals?"

Yama smirked. "They can."

"Huh?" Keiko asked in confusion.

Yama smiled at her confusion, he thought it was cute. "I mean, even if you were a chunin, I'd never battle you."

"But we're equals~" Keiko whined.

"Do I get to fight you as an equal now?" Satomi grinned.

Yama sighed. "Yes. And Keiko, I'm saying I wont fight you because I love you, not because you're not my equal."

"If you loved me, you'd fight me." Keiko pouted.

"No, Keiko." Yama sighed.

"Yes." She stated.

Suddenly the nurse returned. "We have a lively group in the room." She said as she moved passed Satomi and Kazuko over to Keiko. "You're sitting up now, do you feel better?"

"No." Keiko replied. "These two," Keiko pointed to Satomi and Kazuko, "ruined the moment for Yama and I."

The nurse sighed. "I'm sorry about that Miss Nanami. But I am asking about your health, not feelings. So, how do you feel? Any dizziness, numbness? What about pain?" The nurse felt Keiko's forehead. "You have a slight fever."

"You should have gone into the profession of a nurf shark." Keiko laughed.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Nara, will you take her home and look after her?"

Yama nodded. "Come on, Keiko." He held out a hand to help her stand up.

She took his hand and stood up, smiling gently as she wrapped her arms around Yama's waist. "I feel funny." She muttered awkwardly before slumping into Yama's side.

Yama held her standing and picked her up in his arms, looking over at the nurse.

"Some people don't take well to the Spiner poison." She shrugged.

"She will be alright though?" Yama asked, concerned.

The nurse nodded. "Just keep that fever of her's down and she will be fine."

Kazuko looked at Keiko nervously before pushing Satomi out the door.

"I'll take you to my place, Keiko." Yama mumbled as he headed out of the hospital.


End file.
